Ikuto's Happy Ending
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Ikuto is living with Amu.One night Ikuto is taken control over and changes into Death Rebel.He leaves but Amu follows him to the amusment park.When Amu tries to change him back Ikuto attacks her.Tadase comes but tries to kill Ikuto.What will Amu do?
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Hey BlackLynx17 here I am so happy I get to release my first story **

**Ikuto: It better be good**

**Amu: Ikuto don't be rude I'm sure it will be good**

**Blacklynx17: Thanks Amu and Ikuto of course you'll like it, your with Amu**

**Ikuto: (smirks) O I just can't wait for this story**

**Amu: W-what are you talking about**

**BlackLynx17: O nothing Amu well I hope you enjoy the story and I do not own Shugo Chara**

Ikuto's Happy Ending

Chapter 1 (Takes place when Ikuto is getting chased by Easter and is living with Amu)

Beep beep beep beep beep

Amu reaches over and pushes the snooze button. She turns around in her bed to see the man she loves sleeping in her bed (agian).

Amu's P.O.V.

Why is he sleeping on my bed, using my blanket, laying on my pillow again? What is the 12th time he's done this? Gosh this cat is getting on my nerves falling asleep with me (even though I like it). I still remember the first time I met him, when I fell into a hole and he broke my fall ( wow that pervy cat was lazy back then to fall asleep in a hole). His midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes took my breath away (even though I couldn't figure out why my heart was beating so fast back then). I was blushing so much I couldn't control it.

Normal P.O.V.

Amu starts to smile thinking of her memories with Ikuto, looking at him sleep. "You know only real perverts smile while watching people sleep" Ikuto said smirking. "W-w-what are you talking about pervert?" Amu said turning around, Ikuto hugged her and said "what were you thinking about A-M-U?" "Uuuuhhhh" was all she could say. "Amu if you don't hurry you'll be late for school" Ran said. "O NO" Amu said and got up but Ikuto grabbed her and pulled her back on the bed. "Ikuto what are you doing I am going to be late" Amu said. "I just wanted to say have a good day at school" Ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu blushed, got up, got dressed, and ran to school.

At School

"Yes three minutes before the bell rings" she thought to herself and walked into her class. "Good morning Hinamori-san" Tadase said. " Good morning Tadase-kun" Amu said.

Amu's P.O.V.

It seems that my heart doesn't beat fast anymore when I see Tadase, that's a good thing. I wonder if he still likes me? He confessed that he liked me but I like Ikuto back then. I really hoped he moved on.

Normal P.O.V.

Rima walks in and says "good morning Amu-chan, Tadase-kun." "Morning Rima-chan" Amu says. " good morning Rima-chan" Tadase the teacher walks.

After School At The Royal Garden

"Ok my loyal subjects let's go" Kiseki said. "And where are you going?" Tadase asks. "To find the Embryo of course" Kiseki said and flew off with the other charas. "Ok guardians listen, we have to discuss what Easter's plans are to get the Embryo" Tadase said. "I know I know by using there evil minions" Yaya said. " You mean Ikuto and Lulu" Nagi said. " Hey Ikuto's not…." Amu said. "Not what Amu?" Tadase said. "Nothing" Amu said.

Amu's P.O.V.

I hate it when they talk about Ikuto. It makes me so mad I just want to telll them to shut up but I can't tell them I like Ikuto, they wouldn't understand.

After The Meeting

"Want me to walk you home Hinamori-san" Tadase said. "No I got something to do" Amu said and left. Amu gets some some food then goes home. Amu walks in her house "I'm home" she says and walks in her room. "Ikuto, Yoru I got you some food" Amu says. "Thanks,nya" Yoru says, "thanks" Ikuto says. Amu stares at Ikuto and says " Ikuto how long is Easter going to chase you?" "I don't know why you worried about me?" Ikuto said and smirked. "N-n-no" Amu stuttered. "Where are your charas?" Yoru said. "With Kiseki and the others" Amu said. "Ok see you later Ikuto,nya" Yoru said and flew off. Amu and Ikuto were left all alone.

Amu's P.O.V.

Ok so now Ikuto and I are all alone. It's ok everything will be ok he won't try something or will he? Just talk to him.

Normal P.O.V.

"Uuuuhhhh" Amu says and blushes. " Amu why are you blushing? Are you thinking of perverted things again?" Ikuto said. "No why would I pervy cat" Amu said and Ikuto laughed. "Ikuto can you play your violin?" Amu said trying to change the subject. "No" Ikuto said. "Why" Amu said, " because it has a broken string" he said. "Let me see" Amu said reaching for the violin. "NO" Ikuto said and grabbed the violin and put it in the closet. "We should go to bed now" Ikuto said and laid in his little bed "but.." "night" Ikuto interrupted and fell asleep.

Amu's P.O.V.

I wonder why Ikuto os acting so strange about his violin and why is Easter trying to get Ikuto? He never tells me anything but there is one thing I know for sure I will save you from Easter no matter what I have to do this I promise and then I fell asleep.

**BlackLynx17: So what do you think so far**

**Ikuto: Amu loves me**

**Amu: (blushes) NO I don't**

**Ikuto: (smirks and hugs Amu)**

**Amu: Let go **

**Ikuto: You know you like it**

**BlackLynx17: Enough you two save it for the next chapter which will be out soon please review bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Hey I'm here with my new chapter and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed**

**Mau: Thank you**

**Ikuto: Yah….um thanks**

**Blacklynx17: Idiot thank them properly**

**Ikuto: No**

**Blacklynx17: Do it **

**Ikuto: No**

**BlackLynx17: Do it or I will kill Amu**

**Ikuko: 0-0 Ok ok ok thank you **

**BlackLynx17: Thank you Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Whatever**

**Blacklynx17: Ok people I do not own Shugo Chara**

Chapter 2

Beep beep beep beep

"Where's that damn alarm" Amu said looking around for it. She gets up and finds it then she sees Ikuto laying on the floor bleeding. "IKUTO" Amu screams. "what I'm sleeping" Ikuto says. "Ikuto what happened" she said. "What" Ikuto said. "Your bleeding" Amu says, "oh" Ikuto said. "Here let me see it" Amu looks at the wound. " I am going to bandage it ok wait here" Amu says and leaves to get the first aid kit. She comes back And says " ok let me see it." "Ok" Ikuto says and starts taking of his shirt. Mau blushes a deep red "w-w-what are you doing" she says. "Showing you my wound" he says. "So you have to take of your shirt" Mau says. "Ikuto smirks "Amu are you thinking dirty thoughts about me" he says and pretends to covers himself with his shirt. Amu blushes " No now take off your shirt" Amu says and Ikuto laughs. Amu starts to bandage Ikuto's arm.

Amu P.O.V.

Damn this cat making me blush, treating me like a kid. When will he realize I love him

Normal P.O.V

Amu sighs and Ikuto looks at her.

Ikuto P.O.V.

I wonder what's wrong with Amu. I hope she is ok maybe I'll surprise her by picking her up after school.

Normal P.O.V.

Ikuto smirks " so Amu are you going to school, desu?" Suu said. " O no I forgot" Amu said and got dressed and ran outside.

After School At The Royal Garden

Amu P.O.V

I wonder why Tadase didn't come to school. Maybe he'll show up at the meeting today.

Normal P.O.V.

Tadase walks in with scars all over her legs and arms. "What happened to you" Nagi said. "Ok I was listening to this sound in the middle of the night and I saw hundreds of x-eggs. I followed them and I saw Ikuto playing his violin. I went up to him and asked what he was doing then he started attacking me. "What are you sure it was Ikuto?" Amu said. Tadase got serious and said " Yes" "but there has to be a mistake" Amu said. " There's no mistake I saw him he attack me are you calling me a lair!" Tadase said. Amu turns around and runs out the garden crying. Ikuto sees her crying and chases after her. Amu runs to a park and stands under a tree. "Why does Tadase have to be so mean about Ikuto always talking bad about him" Amu said. "You called" Ikuto says and hops out the tree. "Aaahhh Why the hell did you do that" Amu says. "It's fun" Ikuto said then smirked. "Hey Ikuto did you fight Tadase last night?" Amu asked. "Hhmm I'll answer your question if you answer mine" Ikuto said. "Ok what is it" Amu said "why were you crying" Ikuto said. Amu blushes and turns around " something happened at the garden so answer my question" Amu said. "Ok I don't remember" Ikuto said. "What?!" Amu said. "Hahahaha bye Amu" and he left.

Amu's P.O.V

He is hiding something and I'm going to figure it out tonight.

**BlackLynx17: So what do you think**

**Ikuto: Tadagay is going to die because he made Amu cry**

**Amu: Ikuto it's—**

**BlackLynx17:YAH IKUTO IS GOING TO KILL TADAGAY**

**Amu: BlackLynx17 don't encourage him**

**BlackLynx17: So what is your plan**

**Amu: Hello**

**Ikuto: I was thinking of throwing him off a cliff**

**BlackLynx17: That's perfect let's do it**

**Amu: Hahaha ok please review (this might take awhile) bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: Hey BlackLynx17 and this chapter is so cool except that Tadagay is in it**

**Ikuto: Its ok he will be dead soon**

**BlackLynx17: Thank you so much Ikuto (hugs him)**

**Ikuto: It will be my pleasure to get rid of him**

**Amu:*walks in* What the hell is going on here**

**Ikuto:*lets go of BlackLynx17* Nothing Amu **

**Amu: Yah right*runs away crying***

**Ikuto:*runs after her* Wait Amu**

**BlackLynx17: Ok until they come back please enjoy the story and I do not own Shugo Chara**

Chapter 3

Later That Day *Night time*

Ikuto gets up grabs his violin and leave with Yoru following him. Amu wakes up Ran, Miki, and Suu. "What's happening" Ran said. "We're following Ikuto character change hop, step, jump" and Amu was flying in the air following Ikuto. Ikuto goes to the amusement park he took Amu.

Amu's P.O.V

I wonder what he is doing here. "My Heart Unlock Death Rebel" Ikuto said. Death Rebel what's that and where is Yoru? He starts playing his violin and hundreds of x-eggs gathered around him. "Ikuto what are you doing?" I said. Ikuto said nothing. "Ikuto Ikuto Ikuto" still he said nothing. Ikuto what's wrong with him and why are there so many x-eggs around him? "Ikuto" I said gently and started walking over to him. "Stay back" Tadase says "I told you Hinamori-san he has stolen people's heart eggs and now he must pay." Tadase character transforms with Kiseki and starts attacking Ikuto. "NO" I said then Ikuto's violin turns into a scythe and he attacked Tadase. What can I do? What can I say? Tadase is attacking the man I love but I can't tell him that. Ikuto, why are you acting like this? I don't know why but I am going to find out.

Normal P.O.V.

Amu runs into battle but Yoru stops her. "What are you doing Yoru" Amu said. "Amu that's not Ikuto he is being controlled by his violin" Yoru said. "Why" Amu said. " Because of Easter" Yoru said. "Easter I knew something was wrong with him don't worry Yoru I'll save him" Amu said and runs to see Ikuto throwing dark waves at Tadase. Tadase dodges them but the waves hit the rides. "No" Amu said and runs to stop them but Ikuto does it again and it misses and is about to hit the teacups. "No me and Ikuto's memories" Amu says ands runs to protect it. The wave hits her and Amu goes down. "Hinamori-san" Tadase said then Ikuto attacks. He missed and then Amu says "Heart Rod" and throws it at Tadase. It hits him in the head and he is knocked out. "Now that, that's taken care of Ikuto can you here me" Amu said but there is no answer. "Fine I guess I have to knock you out of that trace, Heart Rod" Amu says but Ikuto dodges it and runs up to her. He swings his scythe and it cuts Amu's leg. She screams "Ikuto remember me please!" Ikuto starts backing off shaking his head. "I think he is starting to remember" Ran said. Amu ran up to him and hugged him. "Ikuto please remember me" Amu said and the Humpty Lock starts glowing. There was a huge flash then Ikuto looked at Amu. "Amu Amu what happened to you" Ikuto said. "Ikuto I'm glad your back to normal" Amu said. "Normal what do you mean?" Ikuto says and Amu gets up. "No Amu don't get up your injured" he said but Amu ignored him and said "I have to do this Character Change Amulet Clover Remake Honey." All the broken rides were fixed and became like new. "Now Ikuto and I's memories are safe" she said then fell to the ground. Ikuto caught her "AMU AMU AMU" he screamed but Amu passed out.

**BlackLynx17: Hey did you like it**

**Ikuto: My favorite part was when Amu knocked Kiddy King out**

**BlackLynx17: Me to **

**Amu: That's horrible guys**

**Tadase: W-w-what happened**

**BlackLynx17: He woke up *kicked him in the head* ok he is out again**

**Ikuto: Aw I wanted to do it**

**BlackLynx17: I'm sorry next time ok**

**Ikuto: Ok we will double team him =3**

**BlackLynx17: Yah =3**

**Amu: Wait there is going to be a next time**

**BlackLynx17 and Ikuto together: Yah**

**Amu: Oh boy well please review bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Hey everyone**

**Amu: Hey**

**Ikuto: Yo**

**Yoru: Nya**

**Ikuto: 0_0 Yoru what are you doing here**

**Yoru: Duh everyone has been looking for you to you disappeared 3 days ago without telling anyone which reminds me GUYS I FOUND THEM**

**Ran: Where**

**Miki: Really**

**Suu: Desu**

**Yoru: Over here**

***they fly over***

**Ran: Where were you**

**Amu: Uuummm**

**Miki: You totally ditched us**

**Suu: You forgot us desu**

**BlackLynx17: Oh sorry that's my fault hi I'm BlackLynx17**

***all the charas gathered together and started whispering***

**Ran: Got it **

**Everyone: Yes GET HER**

**BlackLynx17: AAAAHHHH HELP ME  
Ikuto:*smirks* No I think I'll watch**

**Amu: O well lets get on with the story HEY STOP CHASING HER**

**BlackLynx17:*running for my life* I do not own Shugo Chara aaahhhh**

Chapter 4

Ikuto carries Amu home. "Yoru what happened?" Ikuto said. Yoru said nothing. "Did I do this to Amu?" Ikuto asked still nothing. "You ……became Death Rebel" Yoru said. "And Amu" Ikuto said. Yoru said nothing again. "What happened to Amu? Who did this" Ikuto said. Yoru was silent. "YORU" Ikuto yelled "You did this you became Death Rebel and attacked Amu" Yoru said. Ikuto fell silent and went into Amu's room "watch her I am going to get the first aid kit" Ikuto said then left. Amu wakes up "Ikuto" she says "Yes" Ikuto said coming back in. "What happened? Are you ok?" Amu said. "Yes but the real question is are you ok?" Ikuto said while bandaging her leg. "Yes why" Amu said trying to make Ikuto believe her. Ikuto squeezes her leg "OW" she said. "That's why" Ikuto said. It was silent for a while then Amu said "Iku-" Ikuto interrupted her "Amu I am going to leave and stay at a friend's house." "What why" Amu said, she was about to cry and her heart ached. "I caused you enough trouble" Ikuto said. "No please stay with me" Amu said. Ikuto got up and so did Amu and she ran in front of Ikuto "Ikuto you can't leave because…because." Amu swallowed her pride "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU IKUTO" she said.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

W-w-what d-did s-she s-say? S-she l-loves me? Oh Amu I…no I can't if I stay this will happen again. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I will cause her nothing but pain and misery.

Normal P.O.V.

"I'm sorry I don't feel the same I have to go" Ikuto says. Amu freezes.

Amu' P.O.V

He doesn't love me. He doesn't feel the same. He wants to leave me……Ok he can leave but I have to fulfill the promise I made.

Normal P.O.V.

Amu walked up to Ikuto and kisses him. She then transforms into Amulet Heart and grabs Ikuto's violin. She says "I'm sorry Ikuto but I have to fulfill the promise I made to myself" and she flies out the balcony. "Amu wait your in no condition to transform" Ikuto says but he is to late. Amu is long gone with Ran, Miki, and Suu. "Damn it Yoru My Heart Unlock Black Lynx" Ikuto says and jumps off Amu's balcony looking for her.

Amu's P.O.V.

Ikuto was right I am in condition to fly, but I have to help him. I promised myself I'd do anything. "It's ok Amu you can make it" Ran said to me. "Amu you can do it" Miki said. "Yah" I said but I couldn't make it. I started falling down. I glided to a park and told them " this is perfect I can do it here."

Ikuto's P.O.V.

Where is she? I can't find her? This is all my fault I shouldn't of told her that, I should had just left when she was sleeping but

*Flashback*

"I LOVE YOU IKUTO"

*End Flashback*

I love you too Amu but we can't be together if all I can to is cause you pain and misery. I found it Amu's scent Yoru let's hurry.

**BlackLynx17: What th-*puts an apple in my mouth and I am tied up***

**Ikuto:*Laughing***

**Amu: WHAT THE HELL GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING**

**Ran: She kidnapped you**

**Amu: NO SHE DIDN'T NOW UNTIE HER NOW  
*The charas untie me***

**All the charas: Sorry**

**BlackLynx17: I'll forgive you if you do one thing *gathers with the charas and start whispering***

**Everyone: Ok we can do that tell us when**

**BlackLynx17: Ok Amu stand over here**

**Amu: Ok *walks over* why**

**BlackLynx17: You'll see **

**Ikuto: What going on **

**BlackLynx17: *smirks* NOW GUYS**

***The charas tie up Ikuto***

**BlackLynx17: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Amu: Hahahahahahhahahahahahah**

**Ikuto: Haha very funny now un---**

***Ran puts an apple in Ikuto's mouth***

**BlackLynx17: Ok guys I forgive you thanks for reading please review bye**

**Ikuto:mmmmmmmmmmmmm (HELP ME)**


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Hey guys hope you enjoy the story and I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Ikuto: Wait that's it **

**Amu: Ikuto don't judge her **

**BlackLynx17: Yah sorry hope you like it**

Chapter 5

Ikuto arrives at the park and sees Amu holding his violin. His violin was glowing with x-egg energy. "Amu put the violin down and give it me" Ikuto said and took a step forward. "Stay back I promised myself I would save you and if you are going to leave then I am going to help you starting with this" Amu said and threw his violin in the air. "What are you doing?" Ikuto said. "Saving you Negitive Heart Lock On" Amu said. "What" Ikuto said. "Open Heart" Amu said and a burst of light shined and Ikuto's Dumpty Key started shining. "What's happening? AMU!!" Ikuto said. Then the negative x-eggs energy went into the sky. Amu started falling from the sky and Ikuto caught her. "Did it work? Is your violin ok?" Amu said then the violin lightly fell from the sky and landed in it's case. "Yes and Amu WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Ikuto yelled. "So you wouldn't have to suffer anymore because I love you" Amu turned bright red and Ikuto blushed a little to. "Amu" Ikuto said his face got gentle "Amu I lov-" "IKUTO WATCH OUT" Amu said and pushed him. The x-eggs negative energy hit Amu. She screamed "aaahhhh." Ikuto runs up to Amu and hugs her. "What are you doing" Amu said. "Trying to protect you" Ikuto said. "Why you don't care about me" Amu said. "Yes I do I LOVE YOU AMU AND I PROMISE I WILL PROTECT YOU" Ikuto said. What Ikuto loves me and he wants to protect me Amu thought. The Humpty Lock and The Dumpty Key started glowing and then hundreds of x-eggs started to gather around them. Ikuto stared in Amu eyes and Amu did the same then they both said "Negituve Heart Lock On Open Heart." The x-eggs turned back to heart eggs and the negative energy disappeared. "Finally its all over………Amu why are you smiling?" Ikuto said. "Because you said you loved me" Amu said and Ikuto turned around trying to hind the fact that he was blushing "so" he said. "Do you really love me" she said. Ikuto jumped behind Amu, hugged her and whispered in her ear "yes I love you Amu." "I love you to Ikuto" Amu said then Ikuto kissed her. Amu didn't know what to do so she kissed him back never wanting to let go. Ikuto was the one who broke the kiss and said "so what are we going to do?" "Well we are going to set you free" Amu said. "And how do you suppose that?" he said. "We get the Embryo" Amu said. "And how do we get that?" Ikuto said. "Gosh can't you see we are going to get it together" Amu said. "What about the Guardians?" Ikuto smirked. "I've been thinking about that for a long time and I decided that I'm going to quit the Guardians."

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for reading please review**

**Ikuto: Short again you lazy bum**

**BlackLynx17: Thank you **

**Ikuto: Your welcome bye now**


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: O my god I just saw X-Men Origins (I do not own) It was so cool**

**Ikuto: X-men Origins????**

**Amu: What's that? Why is it called X-men does all there names start with a x**

**BlackLynx17: No it's just a movie**

**Ikuto: About what **

**BlackLynx17: Mutants**

**Amu: Explain **

**BlackLynx17: Well it started in the first movie**

**Ikuto: Wait there's more than one**

**BlackLynx17: Yah there's 4 including origins**

**Amu: Ok explain starting at the first movie**

**BlackLynx17: Ok but it will take awhile **

***Amu and Ikuto sit in front of BlackLynx17***

**BlackLynx17: Ok it started in X- men the first movie when………..**

**Yoru: Ok this might take a while enjoy the story and BlackLynx17 does not own Shugo Chara **

Chapter 6

"Your gonna what now?" Ikuto said. " I said I am going t……" Amu said then fainted.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I forgot she just used all her power just to save my violin and get rid of all the x-eggs energy while still being wounded. I'll let her rest and talk to her tomorrow.

Next Morning –Saturday-

Amu's Dream

Where…where am I? I…I remember this is the place were I saw Ikuto play his violin that night. I look around where's Ikuto? I turn around and see him "Ikuto"

Normal P.O.V.

"Ikuto" Amu wakes up. " Oh I'm in my bed" she says and turns around in her bed and sees Ikuto sleeping.

Amu's P.O.V.

So Ikuto's laying on my bed again but this time I'm glad. I finally told him how I feel. My life is great oh I think Ikuto is starting to wake up.

Normal P.O.V.

"Amu" Ikuto says, wakes up and starts rubbing his eyes. "Yes" Amu said. "Oh Amu I am so sorry" Ikuto says then hugs Amu tightly and keeps apologizing. "Why?" Amu says. "For what I did to your leg" Ikuto says. "It's ok I forgive you" Amu says. "Thank you and thanks for saving me" Ikuto said. "It's ok I was glad to do it because I……" Amu said then stopped talking and blushed. "You what Amu" Ikuto smirked. "Nothing" Amu said. "What" Ikuto says his face inches away from hers. "Noth….." Amu said but Ikuto interrupted her with a kiss. Ikuto then lays on Amu's lap "Amu" Ikuto said. Amu said nothing "Amu" Ikuto got worried. "Amu what's wrong" Ikuto says. Amu snaps out of it "oh nothing" she says. She starts petting Ikuto's head playing with his hair. Ikuto starts purring and Amu giggles and thinks about what happened last night. "Hey Ikuto you remember last night?" Amu said. "Yes" Ikuto said. "You asked me something before I pass out what was it?" Amu says. "O I remember" Ikuto said and sat up "Amu are you really planning to quit the Guardians" Ikuto said. "Yes" Amu says. "Why" Ikuto said. "Because I want to get the Embryo and free you from Easters clutches" Amu said. "But doesn't that mean you have to leave your friends" Ikuto said. "No but its easier this way now I don't have to go to the meetings after school and I'm still there friends, but I can't help them find the Embryo I only want to help you" Amu said. Ikuto blushes "and besides I hate it when they talk about you. I really want to shut them up" Amu says Ikuto laughs. "But are you sure Amu are you happy with this decision? Ikuto says. "Yes I'm sure and I'm happy with my decision now I won't have to see kiddy king anymore" Amu said and then they both laughed.

**BlackLynx17: So that is what happens in the X-men movies**

**Amu: Wow**

**Ikuto: That is a great movie**

**BlackLynx17: Yah it is and I forgot to do this last chapter so I will do it now**

**TADASE SUCKS AMU SHOULD END UP WITH IKUTO THERE MUCH BETTER TOGETHER TADASE IS EVIL HE WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD ok I'm done**

**Amu: Uuuuhhh ok thanks**

**Ikuto: Yah I totally agree with you he does suck **

**BlackLynx17: He's GAY **

**Ikuto: You mean she is gay**

**BlackLynx17: Yes good job Ikuto **

**Ikuto: Thanks**

**BlackLynx17: Before we say our goodbyes I want to ask everyone a question me and my cousin got in a fight deciding who Suu is going to be with. I say she is going to be alone but she says that he is going to be with Kiseki. I asked her why and she said because Kiseki is a king and Suu is his maid. That makes no sense because the king just orders servants around. I asked her if she was a maid to a king and he wanted to marry her would she and she said yes so I know she is lying. Please review and tell me if Suu should be with Kiseki. Thanks bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: Hey guys BlackLynx17 here **

**Ikuto: Hey**

**Amu: Hey**

**BlackLynx17: Tadase sucks in this one you'll find out later I do not own Shugo Chara please enjoy**

**Ikuto: Typical short again**

**BlackLynx17: Whatever**

**Ikuto: Wait a minute I just realized you stole my name**

**BlackLynx17: So what**

**Ikuto: Give it back**

**BlackLynx17: Make me**

**Ikuto: Ok * BlackLynx17 and Ikuto start fighting***

Chapter 7

Amu's P.O.V.

I decided on Monday after school to tell the Guardians I'm leaving then meet up with Ikuto at the park and listen to him play the violin (I'm so happy).

Monday

"Wake up Amu it's time for school" Miki said. "Ok" Amu said. She got up and got dressed. Before she left Ikuto said "good luck."

After School

Amu walks in the Royal Garden "guys I need to tell you all something" Amu said. "What is it" Yaya said. Amu took a deep breath and said "I am quitting being the Joker of the Guardians" Amu said. "Why" Nagi asked. "I'm sorry I can't tell you" Amu said "are you still our friend" Rima said. "Of course I am but I am just not a Guardian anymore, but I'll still see at school" Amu said. Everyone was silent "well bye" Amu said and then she left. "I'm going to see why she left" Tadase said and he left and followed Amu. Amu was looking for Amu the she heard someone say "Hinamori." "Tadase" Amu said hoping Ikuto wasn't here to see this but her hope was in vain, Ikuto was sitting in a tree listening and watching everything they did (stalker). "Hinamori why did you quit being a Guardian" Tadase said. "Because I wanted to" Amu said. "Why" Tadase said and grabbed her. Ikuto was about to jump out but Amu stepped away from Tadase saying "don't touch me." "Then answer me why are you quitting being the Joker" Tadase said. "Because I don't want to be the Joker anymore!" Amu said. There was a pause Then Tadase said "Amu I love you please stay in the Guardians." "Tadase I don't like you, I don't even like you I have to go and that's Miss Hinamori to you" Amu said and walked away. Tadase runs up to Amu and grabs her "ow" she said then he tried to kiss her. Ikuto shows up and pushes Tadase away from Amu "don't touch her" he said in a deep serious voice. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi what are you doing here" Tadase says. Ikuto looks at Amu and she shakes her head left to right, Ikuto smirks and says "I'll always come to save Amu when she is in trouble" Amu blushed. "Amu is not in trouble so you can leave right Amu" Tadase said. "Well you were trying to kiss me when I said stay away" Amu said and stayed behind Ikuto. "What have you done to her , you must have tricked her you thieving cat I'll get you Kiseki My Heart Unlock Platinum Royal" Tadase said. "You ready Yoru" Ikuto said. "No Ikuto don't" Amu said. "It's ok I'll be alright My Heart Unlock Black Lynx" Ikuto said and they started fighting. "No stop it" Amu says but they ignore her. "Why won't they listen" she asks her charas. "Tadase is fighting because he hates Ikuto and Ikuto is fighting because he is mad at Tadase" Ran said. "Why is he mad" Amu said. "Because he hurt you and tried to kiss you" Ran said. "Oh Ikuto" Amu says but then Tadase uses Holy Crown. Ikuto dodges it but its going toward Amu now. Ikuto quickly runs in front of Amu and says "I'll protect you" then gets hit. Ikuto falls but Amu catches him. Tadase walks over to finish the job. "Ikuto now it is my turn to protect you My Heart Unlock Amulet Spade" Amu says. "Amu what are you doing?" Tadase says. "Helping him" Amu said. "Why" Tadase said. "Because I want to" Amu said, "but he is a thieving cat" Tadase said, "that protected me from your attack" Amu said. She picks up Ikuto "no he's staying" Tadase said then Amu said "Colorful Canvas" and attacks Tadase. It hits him and he falls to the ground " I remember now you were the one who knocked me out last time, why Amu" Tadase says. "Because you don't deserve to have the Embryo with such a evil wish and I don't you to call me Miss Hinamori" she saysthen gets Ikuto, switches to Amulet Heart and flies home.

*** BlackLynx17 and Ikuto stop fighting***

**BlackLynx17: Sorry Ikuto**

**Ikuto: It's ok what happened **

**BlackLynx17: Nothing **

**Ikuto: Ok**

**Amu: Aw you guys made up **

**BlackLynx17: Shut up**

**Ikuto: Don't tell Amu to shut uo**

**BlackLynx17: Don't tell me what to do**

***Ikuto and BlackLynx17 start fighting again***

**Amu: Huh ok thanks for reading please review bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17:………………….**

**Ikuto: Hey BlackLynx17 what's wrong**

**BlackLynx17:*bows*I'm so sorry Ikuto **

**Ikuto: For what **

**BlackLynx17: You'll find out later I do not own Shugo Chara**

Chapter 8

10 minutes later at Amu's house

"Uuuuhhhh AMU" Ikuto said and woke up. "Yes" Amu said. "What happened" Ikuto said. "Well let's see I yelled at Tadagay and beat him up" Amu said. "Oh where are we" Ikuto says, "In my room" Amu said. "Ok what's wrong Amu" Ikuto said. "Nothing" Amu said putting on her cool and spicy act. "Your act can't fool me Amu what's wrong" Ikuto says. "Because of Tadagay I couldn't hear you play the violin" she said. Ikuto smirks. He picks up his violin, character changes with Yoru, picks ups Amu and jumps of the balcony. He jumps to a park. "Why are we here" Amu said. "Because you wanted to hear me play" Ikuto said. Ikuto starts playing. "Thank you Ikuto" Amu says then starts singing while Ran, Miki, Suu, and Yoru chase birds.

A Few Minutes Later

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Yoru are asleep on Amu's head and Ikuto is laying down on Amu's knees. "Hey Amu remember when you said we would get the Embryo?" Ikuto says. "Yes" Amu said. "Well how are we going to get it?" Ikuto said. "It's not pretty but I am willing to do anything to set you free" Amu said. "Still didn't answer my question" Ikuto coughed. "I'll tell you later Utau needs to hear it to" Amu said. "Why" Ikuto said. "Because without her this plan would fail" Amu said.

**Ikuto: We'll see you guys later**

**Amu: Were are you going**

**Ikuto: Utau is coming so I'm leaving**

**Amu: Please don't leave me *her eyes sparkling***

**Ikuto:…………………..**

**Amu: I'll give you a kiss**

**Ikuto: Ok I'll stay and see Utau**

**BlackLynx17: Thanks Amu**

**Amu: Your we----*Ikuto interrupts with a kiss* Ikuto **

**Ikuto: You said I would get a kiss **

**Amu: Fine**

**Ikuto: I want another**

**Amu:*runs away***

**Ikuto: Oh no you don't *chases after her***

**BlackLynx17: Please review bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: Hi…….everyone…….**

**Ikuto: Where the hell have you been?**

**BlackLynx17: I am so sorry for not updating sooner**

**Ikuto: Sorry isn't enough you will be punished**

**BlackLynx17: Amu a little help**

**Amu: I got the ropes Ikuto get her**

**BlackLynx17:*runs for her life* I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Ikuto: You won't get far**

Chapter 9

"Ikuto call Utau for me" Amu said. "Oh no no no you can do it" Ikuto says. "Please" Amu says with a cute face. "No never will I call her" Ikuto said. "I'll give you a kiss" Amu said. Ikuto pulls out his phone and calls Utau. "HI IKUTO" Utau screams. "What do I say" Ikuto said to Amu. "Tell her to meet us at the park at 4 o'clock" Amu tells Ikuto. "Utau can you meet me at the park at 4 I need to tell you something" Ikuto said. "Of course Ikuto I got to go see you then" Utau said then hung up. "Are you happy you did the unthinkable and made me call Utau do you know what she will do to me" Ikuto said. "No but we need her" Amu said. "Ok where's my kiss" Ikuto smirked. Amu blushed and said "close your eyes." Ikuto closed his eyes then Amu ran for her life. 2 minutes later Ikuto opens his eyes to see Amu gone. "She is gonna pay" Ikuto said then runs to find Amu.

The Next Day At The Park

Amu walks in the park and sees Ikuto. "Ikuto where's Utau" Amu said. "Behind you" Ikuto says then Amu turns around. Utau comes running and screams "I-K-U-T-O" then jumps on him and starts kissing him.

Amu's P.O.V.

Ikuto your going to pay for that. "Amu calm down" Ran says. "Ok" I said and tried to calm down but it was impossible to do when Utau is trying to kiss MY IKUTO……wait did I just say that

Normal P.O.V.

"Ikuto why is Amu here" Utau says "I thought we were going on a date." "Well Utau I asked Ikuto to call you here" Amu said. "Why" Utau said. "Because we need your help getting the Embryo" Amu said. "How" Utau said. "We need you to sing and get people's heart eggs" Amu said. Ikuto, Utau, and all there chara's looked at Amu like she was crazy. "No I did it once I won't do it again" Utau said. "Then I guess Ikuto won't be freed from Easter and besides I will be there to change them back to normal" Amu said. "What exactly is your plan Amu" Utau said. "Ok here is how it goes we invite people to your concert in a wide open space. You character change with Eru and sing. All the peoples heart eggs will turn into x-eggs. I will round them up and purify them. Then when the Embryo shows up Ikuto, Miki, Suu, and I will catch it." Amu said. "How do you know the Embryo will show up"

"Simple the Embryo shows up when there are a lot of eggs so we have to invite a lot of people"

"I don't know"

"Please for Ikuto" Utau looked at Ikuto

"You'll change them back to normal right"

"Yes"

"Ok I'll do it when do we do it"

"3 days from now can you set the stage and location"

"Yes can you invite the people"

"Yes"

"Do I get a say in this" Ikuto said

"No" Amu and Utau said.

Utau and Amu talked about there plan till Utau had to leave. "See you later" Utau said then left. "Amu are you sure you want to do this" Ikuto said. "Yes I promised I would free you" "and I promised I would protect you" "then I guess we are in this together" Amu said. "I like the sound of that" Ikuto said then tried to kiss Amu. Amu gave him an I-am-angry-at-you look then walked away.

3 days till concert

Utau came over and gave Amu the tickets. Amu passed them out.

2 days till concert

Utau called telling Amu everything was ready.

Concert Day

"Amu thanks for the concert tickets are you sure you can't go" Rima said. "Yah have fun you to I got to do something bye" Amu said then ran to the concert leaving Rima and Yaya confused.

**Ikuto: Hey readers how are you doing BlackLynx17 is no longer alive so we will be hosting**

**AmuletSkye: Hey Ikuto Amu where's my cousin**

**Amu: Well she is……**

**Ikuto: Amu don't she is dead**

**AmuletSkye: If she is dead then why are you covering that door?**

**Ikuto: No reason**

**AmuletSkye: Ok then *reaches in her pocket and pull out a toy mouse* Ikuto fetch *throws the mouse far away***

**Ikuto:*character change* I got it**

**AmuletSkye:*opens the door and sees BlackLynx17 watching tv eating candy* what the hell I thought you….were……dead…..is that candy**

**BlackLynx17: NO *hides the candy***

**AmuletSkye: GIVE ME SOME CANDY**

**BlackLynx17: Ok NEVER YOU WILL NEVER GET ANY MUWAHAHAHAHA**

**AmuletSkye: EVIL*starts fighting BlackLynx17***

**Amu: Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17:…………………………….**

**Ikuto: Hey what's wrong**

**BlackLynx17:…………………………….**

**Amu: Did something happen**

**Ikuto: Yah what's wrong with you**

**BlackLynx17: I------I------I**

**Ikuto: Spit it out**

**BlackLynx17: I was forced against my will and had to take a yoga class**

**Amu:*screams*aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Ikuto: Oh my god are you ok**

**BlackLynx17: No it was horrible**

**Amu: It's ok**

**BlackLynx17:*huddles in a corner* I…..I….I almost died**

**Ikuto: It's ok your save now**

**BlackLynx17: Everyone head my warning NEVER DO YOGA **

**Amu: BlackLynx17 does not own Shugo Chara it will be ok**

Chapter 10

Amu arrives at the concert and looks around to find Ikuto with Utau then runs towards them. "Hey Utau is everything set up and ready?" Amu said. "Yes everything is ready now we just have to wait for the people to show up then we can start" Utau said. "Great" Amu said. "Excuse me I have to check something" Utau said and walked away. Amu turned to Ikuto who was keeping quiet. "What's wrong Ikuto" Amu said. Ikuto hugs Amu and says "are you sure you want to do this" "yes" "even if it means you have to go against your friends" Ikuto said. "Yes as long as I have you I will be fine" Amu said Ikuto smiled and kissed Amu. "Let's get ready then" "ok" Amu said.

The Concert Begins

"Wow there is a lot of people here good work Amu" Utau said. "Thanks we need a lot of people to find the Embryo" Amu said. "Yah you remember the plan Eru I sing with you to get people's heart eggs then I switch with Iru and sing so the fans won't get hurt and fall asleep" Utau said. "Got it" Eru and Iru said. "Ok let's go" Utau said then leaves. Ikuto pops up and says "you ready" to Amu. "Yah my heart unlock Amulet Heart" Amu said. "My heart unlock Black Lynx" Ikuto said. "Ok get in formation Miki, Suu" Amu said then they all flew in the sky. Utau goes on stage and sings Meikyuu Butterfly. She character changes with Eru and x-eggs start popping up. "What's happening" Rima said. "I don't know but we have to do something" Tadase said. "Amu now" Miki said. "I know Spiral Heart Special" Amu says and rounds up all the x-eggs. "Why is Amu here I thought she had something to do" Yaya said. "Maybe this was the something" Rima said. "Negative heart lock on open heart" Amu said then the x-eggs turn to normal. "Ikuto do you see it" Amu said. "No not yet wait yes there it is" Ikuto said. "There what is" Tadase says "the Embryo" Kukai said. "Hurry let's get it my heart unlock Platinum Royal" "Clown Drop" "Dear Baby" "Sky Jack" Kukai said. "Ikuto you see it right" Amu said. "Yah lets get it" Ikuto says and starts chasing after the Embryo. "Not so fast Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Tadase said. "I got them now hurry" Amu said and Ikuto continued to chase the Embryo. "What are you doing" Tadase said. "Helping Ikuto Heart Rod" Amu said and threw it at Tadase it missed. "WHY" Tadase said and Rima, Yaya, and Kukai stared at her. "Because I LOVE IKUTO now Utau" Amu said and Utau character changed with Iru and sang Heartful Song. Everyone falls asleep except the Guardians and Ikuto. "You almost got it Ikuto" Amu said. "Yes just wait a little bit longer" Ikuto said. "Why" Kukai asks. "I told you already I love Ikuto and I am going to help him fulfill his wish" Amu said. "What about us and are wishes" Yaya said. "Get pass me and find out yourself" Amu said. "I thought we were friends" Rima said. "We are best friends but I have to save Ikuto so if you want the Embryo you have to fight for it" Amu said. "I can't fight you Amu you are like a sister to me" Rima said then flies to Amu and hugs her. "Yaya to" Yaya said then hugs Amu too. "Thanks I couldn't stand hurting you to" Amu said. "So what will it be Tadase, Kukai" Amu said. "I will fight what about you Kukai" "I will fight but you can have the Embryo Amu I don't really care" Kukai said. "WHAT" Tadase said. "Thanks Kukai" Amu said. "Why" Tadase said. "I don't really care if I don't get the Embryo and I want to see how strong Amu has gotten" Kukai said. "Rima Yaya can you fight Tadase for me" Amu said. "Sure I never liked him anyway" Rima said. "Yaya never like to" Yaya said. "My move Kukai Heart Rod" Amu said and threw it at Kukai. It missed and Kukai flew towards her. "Just like old times" Amu said. "Yah" Kukai says and attacks Amu. Amu dodges and uses Heart Rod and knocks Kukai of her board. "I win" Amu says and catches Kukai and puts him on the ground. "I guess now go get the Embryo" Kukai says and Amu flies away to find Ikuto. "Need help" Amu said "sure" Ikuto said and they started chasing the Embryo. Ikuto, Amu, Miki, and Suu corners the Embryo and then…………………..

**BlackLynx17: Ok I am alright now guys**

**Ikuto: Good **

**Amu: Yah please review and remember**

**BlackLynx17,Ikuto,Amu: TADAGAY IS EVIL AND DUMB**


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: Ok everyone this is my last chapter of Ikuto's Happy Ending**

**Ikuto: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Amu: It's ok Ikuto *starts crying***

**BlackLynx17:*crying* This sucks so LETS HAVE A PARTY**

**Everyone from Shugo Chara comes**

**Ikuto: Yah let's party**

**Amu: Hooray**

**BlackLynx17: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA I LOVE THIS SONG TURN IT UP**

Chapter 11

And then Ikuto grabs the Embryo. "Yay Ikuto got the Embryo" Amu said. "Yah yah I-ku-to" Ran cheers. "What is your wish" the Embryo says "I wish I was free from Easter" Ikuto says then a bright light came from the Embryo and Ikuto passed out. "IKUTO" Amu yelled and caught Ikuto. "Tell everyone what happened Miki Suu I am taking Ikuto home Amu said then flew home.

The Next Day

"Ikuto you got your wish you are now free what will you do now" the Embryo said. "I will-" Ikuto woke up. "Amu" Ikuto said. "Yes" Amu said happily. "What happened" "you fainted after you made your wish did it come true" Amu said. "Yes" Ikuto said. "I'm glad Amu said then started crying Ikuto hugged her. "So what will you do now" Ikuto said. "I guess I will join the Guardians again what about you" Amu said. "Hmmm first I am going to kiss you" he said then did "pervert" "then I am going to work hard to become your boyfriend" Ikuto said smirking. Amu blushed "well then one thing is accomplished I love you will you be my boyfriend Ikuto" Amu said. "Of course I will I love you to" Ikuto said then they kissed and lived happily ever after maybe.

**BlackLynx17: Ok this was the last chapter of Ikuto's Happy Ending**

**Ikuto: NNNNOOOOO**

**BlackLynx17: But I might make a sequel called Amu's Happy Ending if I get reviews telling me to make it**

**Amu: Hehehehehe**

**Ikuto: REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU**

**BlackLynx17: Ok here is a sneak peek of the next story I'm going to post called Now That's Love**

**Chapter 1 **

**Amu is standing outside her balcony staring at the stars. "Amu come inside before you catch a cold" Suu said. "In a minute" Amu said. "Ok then we are going to bed then" Ran said then Miki Suu and Ran fell asleep. "Ikuto where are you" Amu said then a dark shadow appeared behind Amu "you called" he said. "Ikuto" Amu said then hugged him "where were you" she said. "Where else would I be doing this late at night Easter is making me look for the Embryo" Ikuto said. "Are you ok" Amu said. "Yah but I'm cold let's go inside" Ikuto said. Amu walked inside and Ikuto followed her. When she turned around she saw Ikuto with blood marks on his cloths and bruises all over his body. "What happened to you" Amu yelled (her parents and Ami aren't home). "Nothing" Ikuto said and turned around. "Nothing your covered with bruises and bleeding what happened" Amu said. "Nothing" Ikuto said again. "Ikuto don't lie to me" Amu said then ran in front of him to look at his face. She started crying "Ikuto look at me." Ikuto turned away you know nothing" "because you never tell me anything Ikuto every night you come and your covered with scars and bruises. I want to help you I can't stand you looking like this when you come over." "Then I'll leave" Ikuto said. "No please don't leave me alone Ikuto" Amu said and Ikuto looked at her. "Ok" Ikuto said then hugged Amu. "I'm sorry" Amu said. "No I am sorry" Ikuto said then picked up Amu and put her on her bed then he layed next to her. "Thank you" Amu said then fell asleep.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

**What is this? Where am I? Ikuto? I see nothing but darkness. I see a someone a body I run towards it to see Ikuto on the floor bleeding, suffering. I see the director saying "get up I'm not down with you yet" Stop hurting him Ikuto Ikuto "Ikuto" I said getting up crying. It was just a dream. I was so helpless I couldn't do a thing to help him. Ikuto I am sorry I am not strong enough to save you. I know what I have to do to save you Ikuto and I am going to do it no matter what.**

**BlackLynx17: Ok now that the parties over I hope you enjoyed this story**

**Amuletsky: You had a party and didn't invite me your dead**

**BlackLynx17: THANKS 4 READING PLEASE REVIEW I'M SORRY AMULETSKY PLEASE 4 GIVE ME**


End file.
